Parmiga
by ahsahsahs
Summary: Parmiga shippers might like this. I'm sorry if it's bad, but i tried my best and i wrote this at 5am, so I apologise in advance.


_Evan:_

_It was the first day of shooting the pilot and shit was I nervous. I'd met my onscreen love interest once before and she seemed a lot younger than I was. She was probably about 19 or something. All I knew about her was that her name was Taissa, and I'd have to make out with her, a lot. The one time I met her, she seemed nice. She was pretty too. Gosh, when I first met her, I just couldn't stop staring. _

* * *

"Evan! Come in, come in!" Ryan invited, "I want you to meet one of the actresses you'll be playing opposite of."

Awkwardly, Evan walked into the room, wondering who she could be and which part she could be playing. As he entered the room, he saw a dainty figure sitting on the couch quietly using her phone. Once she had realized that she wasn't alone anymore, she put her phone away and hastily got up.

"So, Evan, this is who'll be playing Violet Harmon," Ryan continued, introducing the two of them.

"Hey! I'm Evan, I think I'll be playing Tate, if Ryan here doesn't change his mind about me," Evan smirked.

"I'm sure he won't," she chuckled, "Taissa, by the way," she smiled back.

She was beautiful. Her big brown eyes just stared at him with so much innocence. She looked young, but he couldn't tell how much younger.

"Okay no time for niceties," Ryan interrupted, breaking the ice, "let's get down to business. On the first day of shooting, we'll film a couple of scenes, which include a kissing scene between you two. You both okay with that?"

Trying to look professional, Taissa nodded her head, taking Evan's queue.

Once they had finished discussing the details of their first day of shooting, the two hugged and made their separate ways.

* * *

_Taissa:_

_As Vera dropped me off at the FX studios, it had suddenly hit me that I'd have to make out with this guy I barely knew not too soon from then. It wasn't that I didn't like him, he was definitely not hard on the eyes, but it was just that I didn't have much experience with kissing. He was older, and it was a definite that he's had girlfriends before. What if I wasn't a good kisser and we didn't have chemistry? I might be kicked off the show. Oh god, I was freaking out._

Once she had arrived in the American Horror Story studio, she saw Evan standing there, wearing a grey cardigan and holding a drink in his hand, whilst mingling with some of the other cast members. She stood there for a while, unsure of where to go, when he spotted her out of the corner of his eye. His face lit up as he saw her, making her blush a little. Evan walked towards her with open arms, still holding the drink.

"Hey! You made it!" he said as he leaned in for a hug.

"Of course I did! Wouldn't miss an opportunity like this," she replied as she hugged him back.

"The opportunity to kiss me?" he said smirking.

Caught off guard, she just giggled, not knowing how to answer him.

"Oh right! I got this drink for you," handing her the drink. "No offence but it's non-alcoholic. I wasn't really sure if you were able to drink, legally."

"Thanks. None taken. But you're right, I'm not legal," she replied quietly. "It's embarrassing, but I'm only 17."

His heart sank.

"17? Wow you're young. Damn, I feel like an old man talking to you."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you're only, what- 21?"

"You think I'm only 21?" he chuckled. "Damn, did I age well. No but seriously, I'm 24…"

"Evan, you're not old," she said, reassuring him.

"Well, I'm about insecure about my age… especially with school kids," he joked

"Oh screw off. I have one more semester left alright."

"I'm only joking, Taissa. Oh shit, we're supposed to go meet the rest. Come on, before Ryan throws a fit," he said as he grabbed her hand and directed her to the others.

_Taissa:_

_He was so sweet to me the whole day. He brought me around, introduced me to everyone and he really knew how to make me laugh. Our make out scenes weren't as scary as I expected as I started to get to know him. He's probably the sweetest guy I know, which would probably mean he had a girlfriend too._

_Evan:_

_The first day of shooting was great. I cannot emphasize how great it was. The kissing scenes between Taissa and I couldn't get anymore comfortable. She's a really professional actress for someone that young. And boy, is she a good kisser. I have to hang out with her outside of work._

"Tai! Taissa! Wait up!" she heard someone call after her.

As she turned around, she saw it was Evan who was calling her.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" she asked, feeling a bit confused.

"I was wondering if you wanted to – um, me and a few of the cast members are going for drinks now. You, uh, wanna come? I mean you don't actually have to have a drink, you can just hang out with us, and like get to know all of us better, if that's what you want."

"Oh!" she blushed at his nervousness. "Yea, sure! I'll just ask my sister to pick me up from there later."

"Great! Alex and Shelby said they'd be a little late, so I'm going to head over there first. Do you wanna come with me, or wait for them?"

"Umm," she paused, pretending to need to think about it. "I'll go with you."

When they reached the bar, Taissa had expected Alex to be a guy, but instead, Alex was actually short for Alexandra, and she played the extremely hot young version of Moira in the show.

"Ev!" Alex squealed. "You came! I was beginning to think you stood us up."

To Taissa's surprise, she had jumped on him, planting kisses all over his face.

"Hey, I have never and will never stand you up, and that's a fact," he said hugging her tightly.

Shelby, sitting by the table, caught Taissa's surprised expression.

"They're exes," Shelby explained. "Really close exes."

"Ohh, I see," she said, feeling a little relieved, as she sat on the chair next to Shelby, whilst Evan and Alex ordered drinks at the bar. "What happened between them, do you know?"

"Well, they ended it on very mutual terms. Alex's dad was really sick, and he lived on the other side of the country, so she had to be with him. They tried the long distance thing for a while, but it didn't work. But Evan was a sweetie. Even after the breakup, he'd still travel half the country to visit them. But thank god, her dad's better now."

"And they didn't get back together?" Taissa questioned.

"Nope, I think for them, keeping their relationship like this is way healthier," she replied, ending the conversation, as the pair started to walk towards them.

"I got some cheese fries. Anyone want some?" Evan asked as he sat down next to Taissa.

"No thanks, I'm pretty full," Taissa replied, as the other two women grabbed some.

"Come on, Tai. Are you on a diet or something? 'Cause you don't need one, your body's perfect," he slipped.

Alex scoffed.

"Wow, Ev. That line was cheesier than these fries."

Evan just shook his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks, Evan," she blushed. "But really, I'm full."

"More for us then, Shel!" Alex said suddenly. It was obvious she had one too many drinks.

Evan shook his head again.

"Anyway, how was your first day as Violet Harmon?" Evan asked.

"I like her, she's really dark and all, but I'm loving her. How's being young Moira, Alex?"

"It's great. I like how she's so slutty and what not. You know what I'm saying? BUT, Taissa, trust me, I'm not that slutty. You can ask Evan! Right, Ev? I'm not slutty am I," she babbled tiredly. "Oh hey, Taissa, isn't Evan a great kisser? Gosh Evan your lips do wonders. Your lips and your tongue that is," she winked drowsily.

"Oh god, you don't have to answer that, Taissa. I'm so sorry. She rambles a lot when she's drunk," Evan quickly replied.

"Yeah, I think it's time I take her home," Shelby said. "You're crashing at my place alright, Alex?"

"Mhmm."

After Shelby had gotten Alex into the taxi and left, Evan paid for the food and drinks before returning to the table with Taissa.

"Where's your sister? I thought she was picking you up."

"Oh yeah, she got caught up with something and she asked me if I could hitch a ride home with a friend or something… So do you mind sending me home?" Taissa asked shyly.

"'Course! I'd be my pleasure."

Once they'd reached her place, he pulled over and stopped the car.

"Hey about just now, sorry about what Alex said. She gets like that when she's drunk," he apologised.

"Evan, there's no need to be sorry. It was amusing really," she reassured him. "And hey, Evan? She's right. You _are _a great kisser."

Without thinking, she'd leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. At first he was shocked, but he gave in and kissed her back. After a few seconds, she pulled away, kissing him one last time before thanking him for the day and saying goodnight. After she left, he just sat there, dazed and unsure if what had just happened was real. If that didn't make his night, he didn't know what would.


End file.
